


To See You Safe

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Caretaking, Caring, Exhaustion, Family Feels, Heroism, Multiple Selves, Poetry, Protectiveness, Queerplatonic Jackieboy/Schneep, Queerplatonic Relationships, Self-Sacrifice, Short One Shot, Stress, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: The thoughts of a doctor as he tends to a wounded hero...





	To See You Safe

Why can’t they see what I see?

They don’t know what I know

Their eyes can’t find what I can find

Behind your healthy glow

 

I see your smile, I see the edge

I hear your footsteps on that ledge

I see you standing far from me,

Looking at lights below

 

I worry for your heart, my friend

As you walk that fine line

You understand, you take my hand

And swear to me you’re fine

 

I see your mask, I see your fear

The whispers I don’t want to hear

Your worries are for  _me_  too much

Now why don’t you share mine?

 

I worry for your strength and will

I worry for your soul

I worry for your body, blood

I try to keep you whole

 

I can’t do this alone, dear friend

I too can break, I too can bend

And yet you’re always there for me

Give all that you can spend

 

You think you’re past the pain, my friend?

You think you don’t partake?

You think you can ignore it now

And never feel the ache?

 

You always think of others first

For that, you’re never reimbursed

But I can’t say that it wouldn’t be

The same if we reversed

 

I want you safe

I want you safe

I want you safe

I want you safe

 

Please, my friend

Be safe


End file.
